Fighters
by ping-pongplayer
Summary: Bella was raised by her master. She has been taught to fight and learned how to survive in the wilderness.Then one day, her Master sends her out on a mission to kill someone.What happens, when Bella falls for the wrong person? Em/B E/R A/J all human
1. The Fight

**Here's my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!!**

**No, I don't own Twilight.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dust clouded the air, blinding my sight. I felt the blood tricle down my lip. Pain was everwhere in my body, saying it had enough. But I couldn't disappoint my master. I wasn't going to be a failure.

Quickly, trying to make up the time I junped back up onto my feet. When a fist became visible coming towards my stomach, I jumped out of the way, gripping his wrist and bent it back as far as possible.

There was a slight grunt, but I knew that wasn't good enough. The dust was clearing, and I took the oppurtunity to bring my hand and smash it against his face.

My knuckles sickly cracked.

"Fuck!" I screeched.

"What now?" Masters voice irritated.

"Nothing get back in position. I don't want to stop yet."

Just a few mutters from him, the game of life or death started again. Punch after punch, kick after kick, and crack after crack, the hours continued. Fighting. I would do it for hours never getting tired of it. It was my life, it defined who I was. Without it life was over. I needed it so badly, it fed my hunger, it became my air.

Dawn came, and I knew my time was up. Six hours. Before I let my master speak, I got a punch in staight to his nose. My master smiled at me, then brought his hand into contact with my own nose. I stumbled backwards, fresh blood gushing from my nostrils.

"To be expected." I chuckled.

"Fair is fair." he agreed.

My head had been so in the game, my thoughts on one thing, that there was no pain. But when the concentration stoped, the pain started. I could already feel my broken ribs, all the blood I was looseing from my slightly cracked skull, ,my swollen eyes, busted lip, the scratches from the rocks and sticks, the dirt infecting my fresh open wounds, my bloody cracked knuckles(that I'm sure were broken), and the bruises that will soon be camouflaging my body in black and blue.

Not as bad as the last time. I could still walk....amazingly.

"Let's get you stitched up, and get some rest." Master spoke.

I nodded letting hin lead the way from the open ground, to his house. I set my mind not to focuse on the pain. Instead I reminisced in the early years when my master first started teaching me. I remembered every word.

**Flashback.....7 years ago**

The man approached me. Not a hint of kindness, or any nice invatation for a welcoming. Steel was his eyes. I was scared as hell, being only ten years old. What was I doing? I thought.

"Listen young one," he said, sitting down in the dirt righ tin front of me, "you will address me as Master, Nothing else. Master and thats it, no 'sir', or Mr. Whatever.... just Master. Understood?"

"Yes Master." I agreed.

"Now, young one. What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan"

Master nodded thoughtfully. His back eyes peirced into mine, making it impossible to look away until he did.

"There are rules, that I expect you to follow if you want to live." Mater said sternly. "Rule number one no complaining."

"Um, Master. I have a question." My voice shook as I failed to keep it even.

"Questions are good. You can't learn without them. Go ahead."

"The complaining rule. Does that mean that I can't ask if I can go to the bathroom? Or I can't ask to go home?" I asked, fiddleing my fingers a bit in nervouseness.

"No, you can. Complaining is when you whine about your pain....Do you know what my definition of pain is?"

I shook my head no.

"Pain is merely weakness shining through."

"I don't understand."

"Oh you will soon young one. You will soon."

**Flashback ends.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. The next chapter (if I do another one) will go into more detail, about Bella's life. And then I'll introduce the other characters...(hint hint Emmett Cullen)**

**So please review. And if there are any errors or questions out there, let me know.**

**Thanks!!**

**-Emmettslover**


	2. confused?

**Okay, so one of my viewers was confused about the story. So let me straighten it out a bit.**

**Ever since the age of 10, Bella has been learning how to fight. Not exactly like karate or anything, but more so as in learning how to punch, kick and basically kill with her hands. **

**Master is the guy that teaches her. He is human like everyone else in the story.**

**So what the story is about it just that, Master gives her an assignment to kill someone in Forks, (I'm not going to say who though, it would ruin the story)****And when she gets there she has to go to school and pretend just to be a new student. But she's just trying to find the person she's supposed to kill. And that's when she meets Emmett. **

**Emmett of course is instantly attracted to her, and so is Bella. But when Emmett tries to get close with her she rejects him….blah blah blah, and so on.**

**I hope this straightens some things out for you guys!**

**If you have any more questions though, just let me know and I'll answer them.**

**-Emmettslover **


	3. The Asignment

** Thanks to all that subscribed and reviewed my story!! **

**Here you guys go, the next chap. Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer is awesome. I'm just desperate, to be as awesome as she is.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The old dump of a ranch house appeared in front of me. The blue coloring fading from the many rainfalls, in this town. Master and me walked up the steps, and went through the thresh hold. All I wanted to do was sleep. Fighting was good while doing it, but after it's just a real bummer. But never did I complain, Master would never let me even if I tried. Life was good all in all. No regrets.

My mom told me when I was young that life was a blessing, and never take it as a joke. If something went wrong, take that as a learning step farther into the world. Sometimes I wondered if my mom was still living today, what she would think of me...of Master. Would she be upset? Angry? Happy? I wouldn't know.

Stumbling into the kitchen Master said, "Take your clothes off."

This was a routine I was used to. Now if your thinking he rapes me or something, your wrong. Taking my cloths off is just a procedure. So that way, Master could take care of my wounds. Painfully I striped the clothes off. I wanted to curl up into a fetal position, and cry like a baby, from everything thats happened to me in my life. But doing that wouldn't make Master happy. And everything I did I had to make the Master happy.

One thing I've always wanted to know was what his real name was. Maybe it was Master. I'm not sure. Many many times, I would ask him this question and my reply was always the same. ' Telling you my name is a waste of time. It's Master. That's all. '

Master is a mystery. I didn't even know his favorite color. This sadden me, since we have became good friends. Master was my only companion. Since my parents died. And may I tell you they did not die peacefully at all.

I had witnessed my mom get raped, and brutally chopped up with a butcher knife... and later watching her meat pile burn over a roaring fire. I was only eleven. My dad died when I was eight. His death was not as bad. Just stabbed multiple times. Every night I have nightmares.

Master was very kind during my time of depression. Seeing your mother die in front of your eyes, was not something easily coped. I missed her. Alot.

When I was eleven, life was chaos. My mother died, and if I didn't do something quick, I would have been rewarded to the state. There was no way I could leave Master. I didn't want to. So there was only one thing to be done.

Fake my death.

**Flashback....6 years ago**

I ran up to him and hugged his leg tightly. My mama, my mama just died. Tears stained my cheeks as I cried without shame this time. Master would understand why I was crying, and hopefully wouldn't punish me. Master patted my back. Master was very tall, that was for sure. Maybe around six-ten.

So I only reached his waist when I stood next to him.

"It's okay Isabella. Don't cry." He said soothingly. But I couldn't. This killed me. That was my mom! The evil bastard killed my mom. And I had to see it.

"Isabella, listen to me. God will give him what he deserves when his life comes to an end. Trust me. Evil people, go to evil places. God will have no mercy on his soul, I promise you." Master promised me.

"There going to take me away from you, Master. The state. As soon as they find out! I don't want to leave. Please, do something!" I begged. How pathetic, I knew better.

"There is something we can do young one. But I'm afraid it will cause alot of damage." He said more so to himself, than me.

"What? What is it? I'll do it. Whatever it is." I promised quickly. Me and Master were friends now. We shouldn't be split apart.

"We can fake your death. It will take time though....So you will have to stay in hiding...with me. You couldn't go any where else. But Isabella, this means that you can't go to school. You can never and I mean never, make contact with them ever again."

I thought about that. Never seeing my friends again. No more school. Was it worth it? To be with Master? Just to learn how to protect myself. Get rid of my whole childhood experience? Who was I kidding, though? I had no life.

"Let's do it." I confirmed.

**Flashback ends.**

Slowly I sat down on the counter top, wearing only my underwear and bra. Master walked up to me, carrying many things. A tub of water, needles and thread, gauze wrap, bandages, rubbing alcohol. And other medical stuff. I wondered, while he was setting up, how much this all cost him. Time and time again. And where did his supplies come from?

Master was in less physical damage then I was. Maybe I broke one rib, on him. His nose was slightly crooked from that last punch. His clothes had some blood stains on them, but not many. Why couldn't I hurt him at all. It's been years, and I never learned a thing obviously.

Master noticed my discomfort. " Don't think that I'm not in pain. You did an extremely good job today. I'm very proud."

It was a rare praise when Master said he was proud of me. So when I did get them, I knew in my head just to do better next time.

Hours passed by the time Master was done. He was a very careful and precise person. Everything had to be perfect. He never wants to make a mistake. The final turn out was that, I had my ribs bandaged up. My knuckles in a cast, stitches on my leg, arms, forehead, neck and stomach. My head was put in this weird gauze wrap thingy, to keep it from bleeding.

Like I said earlier, not that bad as last time. The last time I almost had to confess to the state that I was still alive to get the help I needed. It was so bad.... I believe I was in a coma for weeks. I just lost too much blood.

"Whens the next time you will let me fight?" I asked Master calmly. He sighed and helped me off the counter, handing me some fresh clean clothes, for me to sleep in.

"Isabella have patience."

My lip jutted out as I pouted. Master smiled at me, then pointed for me to go to my room that was down the hall.

"Oh Isabella?" Master called softly. I stopped at the entrance of my door.

"What?"

"I have an assignment for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not really a cliff-hanger person but I couldn't help myself. I'm sure though you know what the assignment is.**

**This chapter was long, so I hoped it satisfied you. **

**I'm still thinking of ways of how I'm going to introduce Emmett, into the story. I want it to be perfect. **

**Thanks for reading!!! Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy!!!**

**So REVIEW more!!!!**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	4. Your Ready

**Here's the next chapter for Fighters.**

**This chapter wont be so interesting though.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"_I have an assignment for you."_

I looked at my master in confusion. An assignment? What could he be talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see there is a problem. And Bella, I can't teach you anymore."

"What? No!" I shouted furious. No, this can't be happening. We were together. A package deal. That couldn't and wouldn't change.

"Listen I'm taking this as bad as you are."

I was shaking my head in a fast motion. Not my Master, he wouldn't abandon me.

"Why? What's going on?" A tear had dropped down my cheek. And to my shock Master started chuckling. Why was he laughing? I was upset and hurt.

"Now, Isabella. I said we still couldn't be friends. But surely you understand that I'm old….which brings me to your task, that I hope you will take."

"No Master. How can we be friends after this? You promised me we would always be together. And that you would teach me till I was ready, and _good_. This is not what you told me when we started." I disagreed. I was being selfish, and hell I felt like I had a right to. This was heartbreaking to me.

"Isabella I need you to kill someone." He said bluntly.

"Too much information is going in my head. Your leaving me, then you say you want me to kill someone? Please explain."

"I will once you stop crying." Master said calmly.

I wiped my tears away. This was one of the first times that Master has ever wanted me to do something. It was an overload. He's leaving me was the main thing in my mind, that was still a initial shock right there. And to kill someone, how could I do that? I wasn't trained enough.

"Now you must listen closely. I'm sure your not ready to understand, yet that I can't be in your life as a coach anymore. But Bella you are very important to me, and I've been planning this for awhile."

I sniffed. "What do you mean?" God, how I wished I had some Tylenol. That was a joke, I hadn't had Tylenol since I was eight. Live with the pain, let it become your friend. One of the many wise comments from master.

"There is a person. Been a real jackass for as long as I can remember. He owes me his life. And its your job to take what he owes me."

"My job?"

"Even though I told you that I wasn't your coach, I haven't officially retired myself…so no smart ass stuff with me. Got it?" He said sternly.

I felt bad. He was right. I apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Now, listen. He lives here in Forks-" I interrupted him.

"Master, I'm confused. If he owes you, and if he's been living here, why haven't you dealt with him yet?"

"Isabella why do you think the reason is that I've been training you, how to fight?" He asked me. I shrugged. I hadn't slept in the longest of times it seemed like and he wanted to get technical with me. I was not in the mood. I felt emotionally and physically exhausted, and he was making me do some quizzical stuff. So, I didn't know what the answer was.

"You certaintly were a mind catcher. You were such an opurtunity, that I simply couldn't pass up. The way you were broken inside helped you when you would fight, the way you released your anger into your fighting. Yes, it felt wrong to take you like the way I did. But you were doomed already into a life of hell.

As you showed me your stregnths a plan soon fit itself right into place. And every year, you got better and better. So naturally so did my plan. I wasn't going to let you know about it till I felt like you were fully ready. And you are ready."

By now we had sat down on the carpet. I was too tired to stand up. Master continued his story.

"The guy, that you are going to kill won't be an easy task. He's tricky I assure you. And in order to win you must, lie and decive people."

"But thats not me." I disagreed.

"I know, but trust me. You can. Your really my last hope."

"Master thank you. But wouldn't you want to kill him. You are stonger than me."

"That might be true, Isabella. There's that but thats all. I need your smarts."

I smiled. That was the only thing in life that I was excellent at. Yes, I could fight. I was really smart though, and if Master needed me to do this, I would. He has done so much for me, that I can't ever pay back. I was finding myself to be excited about this.

"Tell me the plan, Master." I said confidently.

Master smiled.

"That's my girl."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you liked it. The chapter wasn't that long. But hopefully the next one will be extra long.**

**I was thinking of doing an Emmetts POV for the next chap, so tell me your opinions on that.**

**Srry if there are errors. I was writing really fast so that way I could put it up.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**-Emmettslover**


	5. What We Are

**I've been doing my best to try to update asap. **

**lets try to get to a total of 20 reviews for this story. tht would be sweet, so remember to please review at the end of the chapter!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Thats my girl."_

I smiled. Master was taking a breath as I got up and headed to the couch. "Don't you want to wait till tomorrow morning?" He asked in confusion, when he looked at me. I shook my head no, and got comfortable. I owed him much in my life, and I was going to do my best to try to make up for them.

Master looking happy at my eagerness, sat down next to me. I scooted closer. I liked the feeling of his warm skin. He was a nice person for me to go to when I needed a hug. Which seemed like the only option I guess. Master rubbed his eyes.

Yes, there certainly was something wrong with him. Not once do I remember when he looked tired, or brought that to my attention. I felt upset that I wasn't getting the full story on this. But, if Master wanted to tell me, he would and I couldn't force it.

"When we get there, you will be transfered into Forks High. Say that your my daughter no matter what. Oh, which reminds me your going to have a different name."

With widened eyes I looked at him, and made a gesture with my head for him to continue. This was going to be a long and hard task. In ways I was looking forward to it. I mean, come on, how could I not? It was a mission to kill someone, that's got to be exciting by itself. Then to add, the fact of being undercover like a spy. That was the plus in the package.

"Cassidy Bright. Thats your new name. So make sure you respond to it." He said that like I was a six year old. I shrugged a little. Cassidy. It wasn't a bad name, atualy really pretty.

"Master, I hate to sound rude or disrespect you in any way, but could you tell me the plan on how to kill the man, while my eyes are still open." I asked. Master looked okay at that question, but when I added that little comment at the end, it was unnecessary.

"He lives in Forks, so you don't have to head to La Push. He's a real rich guy, working in the hospital. He has a wife named Esme. And three sons with two daughters. All adopted. Rosalie, oldest girl, Alice younger than Rosalie. Then there's Jasper he's with Alice. Edward the second adopted son, is with Rosalie. Then there's Emmett. He's the one you have to get close to."

"Why him? Couldn't I try to get close to the girls?" I asked him, in confusion. Why did I have to get with a guy? The girls would've been easier to talk to, and get close to them so I could go for the kill. I did a mental sigh. So much lieing. But no complaining, I reminded myself for the thousandth time in my life. Knowing not to complain with Master, was like knowing not to drink poison.

"Because they have support. If you were going to kick a bridge down, what beam would you go for? The strongest one, the one with the support. Or the one with no support, the one all by itself?" He asked me.

"The one with the no support." I answered seeing were his thought process was going.

"Exactly. Now, when your close enough to them, this is were things might start getiing tricky."

"I'll be prepared." I answered firmly. He nodded and looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. Then started speaking again, when his eyebrows un-furrowed.

"You have to get him alone. That's number one rule. Far away from his house, his family everyone. Just you and him. Make sure there isn't a confusion on your friendship. You _want _him to trust you. When you are alone, you have to bring the attack unexpectedly. Corner him as best as you can. And this is when...your smarts come in." Master said.

Smiling, Master continued. This was going to be hard, but worth it for my Master. This guy owed Master his life, and I was going to give it to him.

"Use your smarts to notice when he realizes something wrong, so that way you can stop him from leaving. Keep your poker face on, even if he knows about us. Just keep quite for the most part. I'll give you a blade to help you, but its best to keep it as clean as possible. It's better if no one knows what we are."

"And what are we?" I asked.

"Fighters."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter is short.**

**I"ll be updating it later TODAY!!!!!!**

**just a short ch so u sorta know whats going on.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	6. Documents

**Heres the sixth chapter i promised.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

_"Fighters."_

I smiled, the sound of that was awesome. But I wasn't going ot make a comment, mostly because Master kept talking.

"Like I said its all very simple, get close to the right people. Trap him, kill him. You can do it. I know you can." Master apraised, giving me a shoulder hug. Wow, that would be so nice if he could give theese out more often. It showed me that he might really be proud of me, and that I _was _doing a good job.

"Master so what is the name of the guy, I have to kill?" I asked him, since I didn't have all the information that I craved for.

"Carlisle Cullen." He said with a sound of disgust, and I bit my lip, holding the chuckle of laughter that threatened to escape. Master got up and went to the desk that was there next to the window, and opened the droar that was attached to it. Master pulled out a handfull of papers. Lightly he tossed that handful of papers at me. I rubbed my eyes, and held the papers close to me.

They were documents. Of everything. My death, my birth, we're I moved. Parent's social security numbers and everything. This shocked me since I didn't have any clue that Master had theese. I grimaced slightly when I saw the record of my moms death. That was hard to look at since the paper was in detail, about everything that happened to her.

The night started to replay in my head, and I tried to dtop it, but it played anyway.

**Flashback**

_"Honey, what would you do if I died?" My mom asked me in a concerned voice. This wasn't the first time she asked me something along the lines of this. _Go to Master's, _I thought. But Mommy didn't know about him, so I couldn't tell her. So I shrugged._

_"I'd go to Foster Care, right?" I asked her, like there was a posibility I could go anywhere else._

_Mom nodded then looked terrified. I wasn't sure why, but she had been acting strange all day._

_"Baby, always no matter what. Always remember that I love you." She told me in a stern voice. Now I was scared. This wasn't like her, and I was frightened about what was going to happen. My back stiffened, and I kept my head straight forward. Mom pulled to the curb and got out. I was unbuckleing myself as I was going to leave with her, but she motioned for me to stay seated. I kept still and stared at her with my wide eyes._

_"Time's up." A deep menacing voice came from nowhere. I looked outside the still partial open door, on my moms side to see a blade up against her throat. I gulped as it slowly played against her skin. When I saw the blood though, is when I screamed and jumped out of the car. Arms consticted around me, pinning my own behind my back._

_Dammit._

_Stuggleing with the grip, I was carried away to as building. My mom remained silent the whole time and didn't even spare me a glance._

_"Jeff? Look, we have an audience now." The same evil voice called out._

**Flashback Ends.**

I shook my head, lucky to get rid of the reminder.

"Bella. Go get some sleep. We'll talk more later in the morning." Master said to me softly, as my silent tears flowed from my eyes.

I nodded and went to my room, shutting my door. But inside I was trying to shut the door of my memories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll probably do another update again on this story later, since the chapters were short.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	7. Happy Birthday Nightmares & The Note

**Okay so this chapter is longer for you guys, srry again for the last rrly two short ones, im trying to make it up with this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**---------------------------------------------**

_"Jeff? Look, we have an audience now." The same evil voice called out._

_I shuddered from the smell that entered my nose. It smelt like gasoline and something rotting. I started choking, and mom was giving me looks. There was no way I could control not to gag. It was so bad._

_"Good. Hey little girl. Your ready, for your mommy to die?" A man with a angular face, and a swollen eye asked me. _

_I kept quiet, from the glare my mom gave me. She immediately turned from the mom that I loved, to the one that most would despise. What was I doing to her to make her mad at me? _

_Vomit entered my mouth, and I swallowed it back. My eye's started to roll behind my head, but I had to stay strong. Again, I swallowed my vomit, and did my best to focus my eyes on the situation._

_"Mom, I love you." I said. I knew something was going to happen to her, I knew she was going to die. and when she did, no matter how she did, I wanted her to know that I loved her. She was my mom, maybe not the best out there, but she's my mom no matter what._

_A hand slap across my face, and a bit of blood trickled from my lip. I licked it away. I was pretending it hurt. Being with master, I've gotten worse, with the pain._

_I whimpered hoping they would fall for it._

_"Oh, poor poor baby." The swollen eye guy mocked. He took the cigarette that was hanging halfway from his mouth, grabbed my moms palm, and butted it out on her skin. My mom cried._

_I swallowed feeling worthless. I did my best to get out of the grip, but I wasn't even let go an inche. I hissed, blood spraying out of my teeth. I would play along, as much as they wanted to. Making me seem worthless. I was going to get them. _

_At least I knew, I had to do something so I could save myself. Mom wouldn't be saved, that was evident. The man that had the grip on me led me to a wooden chair, and slammed me down on it. It stung, as the man tied my wrists with ropes. _

_"Your about to watch the best show in your life." Swollen dude chuckled. I then figured out that he was Jeff. I nodded, not wanting to disagree with the men at the moment._

_"Oh, Bill. I like this one...very cooperative. Good choice." Jeff chuckled. He turned to my mom, who was naked by now. I noticed her bruises that spread across her body. I cocked my head, wondering were those came from. I didn't comment though, not like I had a choice since Bill taped my mouth._

_Even though it caused me pain to admit this, my mom was a bad person. Done some very bad things. I wasn't sure what the exact things she did, but they weren't good. Now, that didn't mean that I thought that she deserved this rape, and bad beatings, but do bad things, and they will find there ways to haunt you later in life._

_My sight became blurry, as the tears flowed. My mom was crying, screaming actually. Blood and grunts were everywhere in the air. There were marks, swelling, and soon her cries were gone._

_Everything was silent. No more sounds of the whacking, no more sounds of pleas, just silent. My mom was dead no doubt. I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to see exactly was going on._

_Jeff looked at me suddenly, realizing I was still there. He was naked, just like Bill. Jeff started laughing like this was the most funniest thing out there. _

_"Bill, I cant believe I forgot. I guess I was caught up in the moment." He chuckled. He got off of mom, and there was a red lump on the sheets. I didn't even recognize this person. The face looked distorted, they bit her so hard on the cheek that they put a hole through her skin. Her eye's were too puffed up and swollen for the eyes to look open. _

_Her once white skin, was red. Just red, and black. Jesus, I thought. It didn't take that long for them to ruin one of the best young looking women out there, to make them look like shit. Everything about her body just looked disgusting._

_A gag reflex happened so fast that I couldn't stop it. The vomit spewed from the tape that was over my mouth. They laughed and Jeff walked over to the counter that was beside me. He grabbed what looked like a butcher knife, and Bill bursted into laughter._

_"Jeff, don't you think thats going just a little bit too far?" He asked humor still in his voice. Jeff, smiled evil y. _

_"Even when we think it's too far, theres more ways that are discovered into going to far." Jeff said, and to me he wasn't making any sense.I watched as he knelt beside the bloody and lifeless body._

_Jeff grabbed my mom's left arm, and at the shoulder blade he put the knife to it. My eyes widened, no not even them could be that sick? Jeff raised the butcher knife, then swung it back down to the shoulder. _

_Slice._

_He got through most of the skin, but it didn't go through the bone. He grunted dissatisfied, and started just hacking it into her. I closed my eyes. At least they we're doing this when she couldn't feel anymore. I sighed mentally, like that helped. _

_My eyes were forced back open by Bill._

_"We're doing this for you." He whispered. The arm was now, laying on top of my feet. _

_You could see where it got hacked off, and the flesh that was torn. The meat was showing, and the bones had indents on them. The fingers on the hand, were twisted in the wrong directions, and the thing that caught my eye, was her wedding ring. _

_"Happy birthday." Bill breathed in my ear, sending the chills down my back._

I gasped bolting upright in bed. I was panting heavily, and beads of sweat was pouring off my forehead. I swallowed a couple of times, actually tasting vomit. The foul smell was still in my nose. Shit, it felt so real. I sighed getting up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

I squinted my eyes from the light, turning the water faucet on. I splashed the warm water on my face. It relaxed me immediately like it always did. It was a trick that I learned when I was younger. After I washed my face, I headed back out, ready to get some more sleep, when I passed the couch.

The documents were still there, sprawled across the cushions. I never did get to really look at them. Curiosity got the best of me, and I went for it. I bunched them all up, then straightened them out. Once I was done with that, I went into my bedroom and sat on my bed.

Relaxing back, I went through what was there. The first was my birth certificate, that really didn't matter to me, so I went to the next one. It was a picture, really small. It was me, probably when I was five or six. I was sitting on front steps of were I used to live with my mom.

The next few things were just receipts. Normal ones, like the ones that you got from after you purchased some grocery items. I ignored those, and kept going through. A couple more pictures, all of them me. I then saw my moms birth certificate. I glanced at it, then sat it down next to the stack of the rest of it.

The next piece of paper was obviously old, it was wrinkled up and looked like it was folded, and un folded many times. It was at the moment folded into squares, so I undid it, and flattened it out across my lap. There was writing on it, like a note written in black ink. I was going to read it, obviously.

I learned a while ago, that I read better out loud. So that's what I did, but I kept it in a whisper so I wouldn't wake up Master.

_"Time is running out, and I need to get this out in the open. I'm doing some bad deeds, and I'm worrying for my daughters saftey. Isabella Swan. She's ten right now._

_I'm sure you have met her, since she's lived in your hospital. _

_I have a feeling that, I'm not going to live much longer, like I said in the beginning. There are two guys that I'm currently working for, Bill Martins, and Jeff Keinds._

_Jeff is very well known for his work, ask around and trust me, people could tell you his life story. Bill is just an assistant to Jeff's buisness. If I told too much information in this letter, I'm afraid of what might happen, so I'll leave those two people at that._

_In all this chaos, I've done some serious thinking of where I stand in it. Isabella my only baby, doesn't know, but hopefully someday you can give her the whole story when she's old enough._

_I trust your judgment, so I'm sure you would know better than I. _

_I'm sure this is more than you want from me, but below is the number to all my treasures thats in a chest under the grand wall, in 70th st. You know the place, that has the opening draw bridge. Anyway, when my Isabella is old enough, please give her whats in it to her. _

_It's not much, but Isabella does appreciate the small things in life._

_The code number is, 78-23-0032_

_Please, is all I ask that you consider some of the things in this letter._

_After the death of my husband, Charlie, your the only that I know that I can truly trust. And yes it is true that Bill and Jeff killed him. But in the end we all accepted that it was for the best...I don't know though, if it really was. Tell Isabella, any story she likes to twist that one around._

_When my time does come, I hope that you will take care of Isabella. Where she'll be, I have no clue. She's strong, a fighter to say the most, she'll pull through it._

_When you do find her, most likely at the police station, please take her into your custody. I know you'll take care of her._

_Thank you, Carlisle._

_With all my love, Renee._

My mouth stopped moving after the last line. The dizziness came back, and I almost came close to vomiting. All my life Master never once wanted to show me this?

The thing that I didn't understand was how my mom, knew Carlisle. And why would she of written him a letter, saying that I go into his care after her death?

My heart was beating erratically, in a very bad way.

This guy Carlisle that I was suppose to kill, knew my mom. Very well, I guessed. I had no clue what to do, or how I felt at all at the moment. The emotions I was having, I could create a list with it.

Confused, angry, upset, distorted, mortified, they continued on and on. My breathing was ragged and I kept rubbing the back of my neck, and I knew I was in deep shit, when I did it. Rubbing the back of my neck was never a good sign, not to me, not to anyone.

I thought about everything. Jeff and Bill killed my dad. They killed my mom, and she worked for them. I was with Master that taught me how to fight and be strong. He wanted me to kill a guy named Carlisle. My mom knew Carlisle, Carlisle knew mom and Master.

Irrational tears escaped my eyes. Master was leaving my fighting life, my mom was dead along with the rest of my family, Master wanted me to kill and deceive people. I was naturally confused. This was all too much. I felt hurt and betrayed. I wasn't understanding at all.

All I wanted was the truth.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**So how did you guys like it? Yeah, a lot more things are being exposed in Bella's life now.**

**how will things go over with Master?? **

**I guess you'll have to wait for the next update, and I will only give it to you guys if you review.**

**so, this next part is obvious...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**lol, thnx for reading!!!**

**-Emmettslover**


	8. New Story?

**A/N:**

**Yeah yeah yeah, i know, author notes suck. Just please read it!! I don't torture you guys often with this, so read it. Haha that was demanding.**

**k so as you know i haven't been updating that often anymore. I'm sorry to say the least, but i have been extremely busy with school testing and all of that crud. Again I am truly SORRY for the lack of updating!!**

**But by the end of this weekend ALL of STORY'S will be UPDATED!! So keep checking back! :) Oh, and I am giving you free reign that if I break my promise, you can kill me! :) Lol, i know my humor sux.  
**

**I will also be putting up a POLL so if you could just waste a minute of your time, and go to my profile and vote!! That would be sooo awesome!**

**The POLL will be about if you guys would want me to start a new story; heres the summary:**

**Jasper lives as a solitary vampire; he has not found his mate yet, nor does he want to. One day when he's at school, a new band formed. Bella is the lead singer in the band. Jasper immediately takes interest in the Bella, but wont tell his family in case of what they would do if they found out that he's in love with a human girl. Then an accident occurs and it leaves Jasper no choice but to change Bella for her to stay alive. **

**K so there you go! Thats the summary but to shorten it up for u guys: Jasper falls in love with a human girl, who's in a music band. Bella gets into a big accident which forces Jasper to change her to a vampire.**

**So please, please, please! (yeah im desperate) go to my profile and vote! **

**Oh, and if you review & tell me what you think it will NOT count. **

**Thanks for reading this! And for all of my story fans you guys Rock! :)**

**Till the next time, when I annoy you guys :)**

**-Emmettslover  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yeah I know its been a long time since I've updated. I'm trying to keep my decision of the updating storys thing. School has became a very hard thing to keep up with homework, and then i have my vollyball games, and all the other sports i do. I feel so bad, and I'm truly sorry that i'm not good with the updating. :(**_

-------------------------------

My body flew across the air, as I landed on my side. I grunted with the pain, but jolted back up. I was preparing myself, and I couldn't slack off. As I got back up, I used my feet to sprang my body at him. I socked him in the stomach, his skin hard as steel. God, how was I going to win? I couldn't beat my Master.

Master came back at me, slapping me hard against my face. The slap sound horrendous. I growled at him, blood spraying out of my lips. Come here, Master I thought wickedly. I jumped to the side, getting behind his back. Master spined, and as soon as he came to face me, I twirled back around, and tackled him, jumping on his back. Not the best skill, but hell, I needed to end this. I locked my arms around his neck, one of them fisting him in the face.

He put the sign up, for time out. Chicken, I smirked. I let him go, and took a step back. Awaiting his praise. He smiled at me, and nodded.

"Your ready." He said, and I smiled big.

We walked back inside, I was limping. My side still hurting. We did good, I thought. I was prepared for this big fight, and Master helped me greatly. It was two days ago, when I found that note. Confusing me, I never got an answer. I wanted to bring it up, to Master, but as I thought about it, it was a bad idea.

I was going to figure it out, by myself. I didn't know that much, but I had a feeling that I would figure out more soon. If Master wanted me to kill Carlisle, he was going to need to give me more information about him. And when he did, I would bring up that note to him. About why Carlisle might of never gotten it, or why I wasn't in his care, like it said I should be.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that night, as we were packing my bags, Master was talking to me.

"Such a big thing, this is. I never truly wanted to put you in this situation. I love you too much like a daughter, and it would hurt me greatly if you got hurt. But I have to remind myself, why I even brought you to my life in the first place. "

He then looked at me very seriously. "Your a fighter, Bella. You were born one, this is your destiny. Maybe when your around my age, you will take someone on, and teach and train them. Like I did with you."

I kept silent. It felt if I spoke, I would cry. After all these years, he was going to leave me. After all that he taught me, after all the fighting, the learning, the training. I almost felt betrayed, that in the end, he just wanted me to take care of his problems.

I shunned at myself for thinking that. Master knew best, he always has. He was the best thing that happened in my life, after my mother died. My mother...such a sad topic for me to bring up. I loved her too greatly, and for her to be taken away from me like that. To have me watch my last blood line _die _it hurt.

"Let's go over the plan. one last time alright? Cassidy?" I laughed, that name was going to be hard to get used to. But I had faked my death, so it was a necessity. Cassidy Bright. That did have a certain ring to it.

"Yes, Master. I know what to do." I told him, smiling. This could be the real last night, that I would sleep at his house as a fighter in training.

"Let me hear it then." he ordered, sitting on the edge of the bed. I stood in front of him, giving my speech.

"Yes, Master." I nodded, following the command. I took a deep breath, before I told him. "I walk into the school office. Make sure that I am registered, as Cassidy Bright. Then as I head for my classes I keep alert of the people around me. Because someone could somehow recognize me.

"As I secretly pay attention to _that_. I look for the Cullen's. Once I find them, I do my best to become friends with any of them. That's when I will find Emmett Cullen. The one without a girlfriend. I introduce myself, and get close to him.

"When I have his trust, I will go-" Master raised a hand up stopping me. I became afraid, that I had said something wrong. Being wrong with Master was never a good thing.

"Perfect. We'll talk more about Carlisle later, and how the plan would go. You know how to get him trapped, but we will have to talk about what moves you need to do with him. The right everything. Cause when the time comes, you have to be set right in the mind.

"If you mess something up, you will no doubt expose us." Master said, with a slight shake of his head. I nodded, not ever wanting to get that close of exposing us. We were wanted people in a way. My own life holding secrets, many that I didn't know myself, then there was Master. Only God knows what he's done, with his life in the past.

"That is so true Master. But I have faith in myself, and I will do anything you need me to do, to win this. I am on _your _side." I said, with confidence, knowing that would score high on his list of improvements.

"I'm glad to hear that. At this point in our lives, you need to have something to hold onto. Faith...hope...trust. There all good things." he nodded to himself, thinking. I waited for his next command. He looked straight at me as he said. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow...will be excruciating long."

"Alright Master. Goodnight." I said in a monotone, my outside expression blank. On the inside though, I was freaking out. Tomorrow is coming soon, in like ten more hours. Ten more hours, before I would be going to _school_. That would be something I haven't done in a few years.

"Get your rest, Isabella." Master said, as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Yes Master." I whispered too late, with a single tear escaping the corner of my eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so there was a long time gap, with the updating. From now on, this story will be updated sooner :) I am trying my best to find the time to update this story. But what I have been doing is updating No More Suffering because it is a bigger story than this one. **

**But I think now, i have time to update this story. The next update will be sooner than a week. :) **

**-Emmettslover  
**


	10. We Meet

_**Emmett is introduced in this chapter! Yay! sorry it took long for that to happen, but he's here now!! :)**_

_**Reminder this is a all HUMAN STORY! lol **_

_**enjoy this chapter!**_

The halls felt cold and lonely, as I walked down them. I got weird glares, and looks from everyone. How badly I would just like to get right in their faces, and release the bitch in me. I kept my cool, though shockingly. All these people looked like bastards. My locker was down, at the end, farthest from the people. And for that, I was relieved. I didn't want to loose my control with my anger.

But I wasn't promising a thing, if one of these snobby bitches, tried to even get up in my face. I looked at the paper, reading the small black numbers and letters, telling me my basic information. 1-34-22. It said for my locker code. I twisted the lock, to the side a few times, before opening it, when the numbers were locked in place. I growled at it a few times, the lever being jammed.

"Stupid, locker." I grumbled, getting it opened. I had all eyes, on me. If they didn't stop soon, I was going to give them something to look at. Like maybe when I punched one in the nose. Master had warned me not to loose, control. Warning me. I listened, easier said than done, obviously.

As my locker was open, I used the metal hanging door to block my face. I had the fighting marks, in plain sight to see. My black eye, busted lip, and a light blue and purple bruise on the left side of my face. Master wanted to cover it up, but I denyed. I thought that if people saw my face, they would have the decency to back off, and leave me alone to my mission.

My mission. To decieve a whole family, and kill the best doctor, and the familys dad. Master was important to me. He has been my whole life, being there, kindly teaching me. He was my dad, the true father figure I ever had. I couldn't dwell on that, at the moment. I needed to get to first period.

I looked back at the paper, my tired eyes reading it.

_Biology... Mr Barner...Room 23A_

_Algebra... Mrs, Valdez...Room 18D_

_English... Mrs, Smith...Room 39A_

_Lunch... Cafeteria_

_Social Studies... Mrs Morris...Room 7D_

_Spanish... Mr, Reese...Room 65B_

_Advanced Art...Mrs Peterson...Art Room, (45R)_

_Physical Education (P.E.)... Mr, Hamilton...Gym_

I groaned, such a horrible schedule. But despite that, I was looking forward to P.E., all the fun that class will be. I smiled to myself. Hopefully, we got to play some dodge ball. That was a learning tool, with Master. He said that it brought skills to the mind. Like cordination skills, and alertness.

_*Flashback*_

_"Isabella! Dodge!" Master barked at me, throwing another ball in my direction. It got me in the stomach, and I gasped out, the wind being knocked out of me. I was on my knees, gasping. I groaned, as another ball bounced off on my head. I would think Master would be laughing, but he was in a state of seriousness. _

_That pissed me off. How he was just throwing them, again at me. I got back on my knees, my head swirling. Master kept reaching for the hard rubber balls, throwing them at me. I soon learned the game, and dodged them the best I could. _

_Within an hour, I was dodging every one of them. Jumping around crazily. "Come on, Bella! Start throwing them back at me! Learn!" Master barked again. I wasn't sure how many of the bouncing things he has bought, maybe around a little over a hundred. But they were all over the open feild area me and Master fight at. _

_I listened to what he said, but it wasn't easy. As soon as I reached for the one of them, I would get hit. I worried about dodgeing them first, before trying to get at him. _

_"Isabella! Just throw them back! You can do it!" Master yelled, trying to encourage me. But I soon lost what I had learned so far, now getting hit by everyone. I was in pain, breathing roughly, tears blurring my sight. _

_"Master! I can't! I'm sorry!" I then shouted at him, collapsing to my knees, hands in my head. I was sobbing, and I felt like a disgracefull ass. The smacks of the rubber against my skin stopped, and I then felt warm hands on my shoulders._

_"Look at me, Isabella." Master said softly. I was so afraid that I was going to get yelled at, that I didn't. I couldn't, well more so, that I just didn't want to look at him. A moment passed, and I felt myself calm down. _

_"Look at me!" He growled, slapping his hand under my chin, forcing me to meet his cold eyes. Why couldn't I ever please him?_

_"I'm sorry, Master. I just couldn't continue with it. I tried to follow your orders, but they were too difficult. I'm sorry Master, for disapointing you." I said, groveling. _

_"The only thing that I'm upset about, is that you just told me your sorry. Isabella, this is a learning process. I expect a lot from you, but I know that everything is going to be a breaze. The fact that you tried, makes you okay on my list. _

_"If you were to just, quit. And say screw it, that's when I would get mad. Don't worry, little Isabella. I'm not mad, there will always be a next time with me." He said, comfortingly. I nodded, looking at him like he was my hero._

_This life for me, was tipsy. Day's were better than others, minutes sometimes lasted longer than hours. And for my Master to...be there was a heavanly bless. "Thank you, Master. I'll try better, and harder next time."_

_"Alright. We'll have time to work on it."_

_"Yes Master." _

_*Flashback*_

"Biology, here I come." I muttered lowly to myself, as I headed down the halls. I glanced wearily at the numbers, and payed attention to were I was. Again, people but all their interest on me, as I passed by. It was getting easier to get used to, but I stil had my desires to bitch slap them all...at least once.

The room wasn't that hard to track down, but I entered with caution. I was a dead person in the records, after all. There was a small wooden desk, near the back of the classroom, A teacher was there, and I assumed that it was Mr. Barner.

He looked around the age of early thirties, no balding, he was cleanly shaved, and he was wearing brown rimmed glasses. I sighed as I made my way to him, the first to enter the classroom. His eyes widened like saucers as he took in my face.

"Hello, I'm Cassidy. The office told me that I would need you to sign this, paper slip." I said kindly, offering the paper.

"Yeah...you've been the biggest news of the week. Welcome to Forks, miss Cassidy." He said back, just as nicely. I was already liking him, as a teacher.

"Thank you." I responded, watching him sign the paper with his name.

"Your quite early, honey. Why don't you roam the school, get to know some people. You have plenty of time." He said, giving me a grin.

"I don't think that I'm going to be easily accepted her, Mr. Barner, but thanks. I'll have plenty of time to see the school later." I said back, feeling at ease.

He cocked his head to the side, and his light green eyes, looking at me. His gaze was a bit intense, but I held it. "I'm sorry, that you think that Cassidy. I'm sure though, over time you'll be getting along finely with everyone here."

"I will hope so." I said. Cause if they didn't, my mission would not go so well.

"It's not against any rules is it, if I just stayed hanged out around here, like in the parking lot?" I asked, feeling nervous.

He chuckled. "As long as your not planning to drive away, and your back before my class starts, your fine." He told me, handing me back the paper.

I smiled, giving him a quiet 'thanks', and headed out of there. I skidded out, looking at the now full hallways. Many more kids had arrived. I made my way, easily snaking my body around them. I got more looks, from the bystanders that were hanging around the walls. I was trying to get back to my locker, while looking for the sight of unbeilievably gorgeous people.

I remembered the descriptions Master gave me. Edward was a tall, lanky kid for the most part. And had uncontrolable messy bronze hair, and kept to himself. Same as the whole family. Quiet kids, Master had said. Good, I would be part of their 'freak' circle.

Then Master had told me, of a beautiful magazine model girl. Tall, had the curves, and a head full of fluffy blond hair. Alice, a short pixie looking girl. Black spiky hair, and short. Jasper, he descibed, was a guy with the same height as Edward, and had brownish, blondish hair. Then there was my target. Emmett McCarthy. Or more knownly as Emmett Cullen.

Master said that Emmett was the tallest of the Cullens, and had short brown curls, of hair. He had a muscular body, and wore tight shirts that showed it off. High cheekbones, and icy blue eyes. I wondered why such beautiful kids, were low on the list of being popular.

As I got to my locker, I saw no Emmett. Or any Cullens. Maybe their lockers, were in the other buildings that, were across the feilds. I checked a nearby hanging clock. There was ten minutes before class, officialy started. Would I make it?

Nah, save it for later. There's time for this mission. No need to rush this out. I decided to go to the bathroom, and then head back to class. I used it quickly, feeling uncomfortable about taking a piss, with girls on the other side, giving me their looks. For God's sake, what the hell was with them? I thought in my head as I washed my hands.

There was this blond, that I thought could've potentionaly been the Rosalie, that was described to me. But as this girl spoke, I was corrected.

"Your Cassidy?" She said with 'I'm a bitch, fear me' voice. Even though if I were to stand next to her, and be compared, she looked like she could harm me, It was a joke. I could give every one an ass whipping that they would never forget.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Lauren. And I've got some things to say to you, I'm the queen at this school-" I didn't hear anymore, since I had just walked out of there. I honestly couldn't give a damn, about her. Or what her high strung mouth, had to say.

"Excuse me bitch! I was talking to you!" Lauren spat behind me. I stopped and looked at her.

She was the classic slut. Her boobs were praticaly falling out of her shirt, wearing no bra. A tight cotton pink shirt, that matched the stiletos. Her legs looked freshly air brushed, being showed off, with a mini skirt that showed most of her ass.

"You were? All, I heard out of your mouth was, 'I'm Lauren. But people know me as their whore.'". I retorted. I just didn't notice the audience we had. The student's had gathered around in a circle, with me and Lauren in the middle.

Most of the student's laughed at what I said. But some had looks, like if they did laugh, there schools, queen slut bee, would get mad at them. I smirked, folding my arms. I was already loosing my temper, and school hadn't even started.

"At least I don't look like I crawled out of a garbage can." She said back. There were a couple, 'Ooo's', in my direction. I couldn't blame her on this one, I did look like that. I was wearing tatered jeans, and a over sized t-shirt.

I ignored her picking at my nails. After a couple of seconds, I looked back up at her.

"Oh. Did you talk again? I'm sorry, my head just has a hard time understanding, slut-latin." I said back, faking my shock.

The crowd laughed, into hysterics. I rolled my eyes, at this girls exasperated look. I looked around the crowd, and then as if my mind had called him. I saw Emmett. He was smiling, cheekily. His grin was boyish, with dimples. He was laughing I could tell, his blue eyes bright. I smiled at him, at them all actualy.

I knew class was going to start, and I was done with this girl. So I made my way out of the crowd. Emmett, watched me go. I would talk to him later, but I just wasn't in the mood. I knew that Master wanted me to get right on this mission, but for some reason as I saw him, I didn't know what to do.

The gathered people started leaving, going in different ways. As I walked straight ahead, I felt someone walking behind me. I had the urge to look back and see, but walked straight. My eyes forward. I stopped outside of the class, and the person that followed me, walked by.

It was Emmett. His size was hard to miss. Master was right when he said, he had muscles. My god... I shook my head, and opened the door. The class was filled, and as I walked in, there eyes snapped up at me, in unison. I paused there, the late bell sounding in my ear.

"Your seat is right here, Cassidy." Mr. Barner pointed, at the back of the room. I nodded, seeing how someone moved my binder back there. I was having a hard time, remembering bringing that to this class. I walked by the students, some being brave enough to look at me as I went.

Right when I planted my butt, they turned their eyes to the front of the class. As Mr. Barner got on with the class, mostly introduction to to things, my mind was on so many other things. Like a smiling Cullen...this mission might be harder than I thought...

****************************************

"Cassidy? Yeah, I heard them talking about her." A girl whispered. I was near the edge of the corner, a group of girls on the other side. I stilled, listening to their conversation.

"I heard she gave Lauren some shit." A different girls voice said, a bit frightened.

The bellhad rang for lunch a minute or so ago, and the hallways filled with the students making their way to lunch. Food, did sound good. But I stayed hidden, intrigued at this conversation.

"I heard she looked like...a bad ass." A guy's voice said, at the end I heard a smile. I felt disgusted, in ways.

"She has to be," said the first girls voice. "I would never disrespect Lauren. Yeah, no one likes her. But I don't want to be like the Cullens."

Oh, this was juicy stuff here. I listened for the next person to speak. But when a voice came right next to my ear, I jumped in shock. "Hey there."

I turned around to see, an average looking guy. His blond hair was spiked, and he had chubby cheeks. Boy cute, I guess. His eyes were a dark color, close to coming to look like black, but it was brown. I smiled at him, the first student to say something nice to me.

"Hi." I nodded, my ears distant into listening to what the group was saying. But when I heard nothing, and saw a small group of three, two girls one boy, my chance had gone. They were getting closer to the cafeteria. I cursed internally.

"I'm Mike Newton." He said, offering his hand. I looked at it, and after a moment when I didn't do anything, he ackwardly put it back at his side. I got a weird feeling being around him. I was going to have Master look him up...I just didn't know about him.

"I'm Cassidy." I said monotone.

"Yeah, everyone has been talking about you...would you like to sit with me, and a few of my friends during lunch?" He asked, having a nervous smile.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though, see you around." I said, then left. I would sit with him later, when I found all the people that I needed to see. I had already seen Emmett, my main goal. But I wanted to see what the other family looked like. I considered since they werent the most popular kids, they would sit together, so finding them all shouldn't be a challenge.

I walked into the cafeteria, as I got passed the opening doors.

Everyone stopped, and stared at me in silence. No one was moving, basically frozen. The word about me and Laurens little spat, must of gotten around. Only a few of these people, I remembered seeing them there when it happened.

I felt embarrased just standing there. I got my bravery and walked down the line, and walked into the food area. I was about to grab something to eat, when I saw Lauren behind me. I forgot about getting the food, and turned back around, shoving my way past her.

The people remained silent.

"Hey hobo." Lauren sneered behind me. I smiled, turning back around to see her. We were standing in the middle of the line, were everyone could see us.

"Hey America's Slut Bag." I said back. They laughed, and I got to admit it made me feel pretty good. Lauren looked at them shocked, glaring. She wasn't used to seeing them go against her. It's not like they really were though, they were just laughing at was funny. And Lauren obviously wasn't finding this funny.

"I never did tell you the rules, here at Forks. So while your standing, looking like a retard I think you can listen to them now." She ordered, speaking like she was high class or something.

I smirked at her, my eyes seeing an open seat pretty close to where she was standing. I walked to it, sitting down. I looked up at her, my smirk still in place.

"I'm sitting, now what do I look like?" I asked curious.

The girls in the room giggled, and the men laughed. I was liking this school a lot so far.

Her glare intensified as she looked at me. I just shrugged a shoulder waiting.

"Whatever-"

"Whatever? I never met someone that could look like, 'whatever'." I said to her honestly.

"Fuck you." She muttered.

I let out a low whistle. "Wow, 'fuck you'. That's another one, that I'm not used to."

"I'm sure since no one, would be fucking you." She said, earning a few laughs.

"Yeah, your right. I'm not used to being the easiest tramp in the school- but I'm sure _you do_." I emphasized the end.

All the student's burst into applauses. I looked at all of them shocked. There was whistleing, loud clapping, people screaming, "Yeah! You told her!"

Lauren gaped at them, then made a frustrated noise. She turned away, and stomped out of the cafeteria. I noticed how a couple other girls, laughing thou, followed her out of here. They were the followers I guessed. They remained screaming, laughing. It was a good feeling to be liked.

As I stood up from my seat, I was tackled by everyone. They were all jumping and shouting in my ears.

"No one ever tells off Lauren.", "Your so brave.", "You told her.", "Lauren is going to be scared of you now.", "Your my new best friend, totally now."

I smiled and thanked them all. It was horrible to see, that they never had a good day when Lauren was yelling at them. To be afraid of her, was sad. I wondered why, no one ever got in front of her and told her off. Surely they couldn't be all cowards.

I was being grabbed at by them, many of them wanting me to go back to their tables. I looked above their heads, to see _them_. They were all unhumanly beautiful like Master had said. They were smiling, laughing. But as they saw me look at them, they quieted down, and had strange looks on their faces. I couldn't describe it, but I think that they were scared of me.

"Come on, Cassidy! You _have _to sit with us!" A girl said, excitedly gripping my arm. She was pointing at a table, where I assumed was were she sat. But I couldn't pay attention to her. I kept my eyes, on the Cullen's table.

Emmett was the only one _not _avoiding my stare. His blue eyes were looking back at mine. The others, were getting back to eating their food, not looking up. I looked at the girl that was still, trying to persuade me to sit with her. She had light black hair, sorta brownish, high in a ponytail. She had the same average brown eyes as I did.

"How about another time? Thank you, though." I said kindly to her, taking her grip away from my arm.

"Awh, fine. But we will have to hang out." She said, then left. She was an...odd girl. I shook my head, many people standing around me. I was still shocked that only a few words could get me on this popular scale. I put on a happy face, and thanked them all again and pushed away from them. I walked away, they were a couple groans, but the rest were, "I'll see you later, Cassidy."

I nodded and did a short wave of goodbye. I was walking to were the Cullen's were sitting. Emmett's eyes widened, and as he was still looking at me, he tapped the guys shoulder that was sitting next to him. From the way it looked like, he might be Edward.

Edward looked mad but turned to see me. His eyes mirriod Emmett's. Did these people never have anyone walk there way? Something really bad must of happen to them, while at this school. I could only imagine...

"Hey! I'm Cassidy. Would you mind if I sat here?" I asked pointing to the seat, next to Emmett. The Emmett guy grimaced, I got a little hurt by that, but quickly ignored the feeling. Alice, smiled happily.

"Of course you can! Go ahead!" She said in a cute voice, pointing to the seat. I smiled and sat down.

"So, what are your names?" I asked, since I wasn't suppose to know them. I noticed how Emmett scooted away from me, why was he acting like this? Maybe he liked that Lauren girl and he was mad at me, cos I told her off. Alice gave him a short glare, then looked at me with a smile.

"I'm Alice. This is Jasper, my boyfriend." she said looking at the guy, that was sitting next to her. "This is Rosalie, Edward right there is her boyfriend. And that lifeless log that's sitting next to you is Emmett."

"Hi, you guys." I said to the rest of them, since they weren't talking back to me.

"Umm...Cassidy?" Jasper asked ackward. I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He said blankly.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"For telling off Lauren. We've had many problems with her. Espeacialy Emmett," my eyes couldn't help but look at him. He was looking down, picking at his food. I think it was a type of a hamburger. "It just means a lot to our family. We hate her."

I laughed, nodding. "Your welcome. I'm sorry to hear that...with the problems. She seems terrible." I said, feeling better now.

"You don't even have a clue." Emmett muttered next to me. The lunch bell went off, the cafeteria clearing out.

"Wow. Lunch went by fast." I said in shock.

Emmett turned to me, and smiled. "What class do you have next?" He asked me, getting up. He offered out his hand, to help me up. I smiled and took his big paw like hand.

His hand was warm and soft. He griped mine, and pulled me off of the seat.

"Thank you. And I have Social Studies, with Mrs. Morris." I said, picturing my schedule in my head.

His smile grew. "That's tight. So do I. I can walk you there, if you like?"

I felt like such a teenage girl, giggleing. What was happening to me?

"I would like that. Thanks." I said, nodding.

He took my hand, and started leading me away. He waved quickly goodbye to his family, so did I. As he walked me to class, I got high fives. And more cheers. I chuckled nervously. looking shyly at Emmett, when we got to the class door.

"I'm sorry about that. If...that made you uncomfortable." I apologized.

He laughed, and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Your going to fit in perfectly here, Cassidy." He said opening the door for me, being a perfect gentleman.

I blushed, walking in, awaiting for a better class with Emmett.

-----------------

_**Oh my! haha! please review! i'm sorry Emmett wasn't introduced earlier! But I had to set this story, and I didn't want to rush through. Anyway hoped you like. lol. **_

_**Review! :)**_

_**-Emmettslover**_


	11. Mike A Whore Short Chapter

I don't own Twilight. Ha, I wish.

Real short chapter. Sorry :(

--------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe you did that. Lauren can be so evil sometimes..." Emmett was saying, looking down at his notebook. His eyebrows were coming together, looking like he was either frustrated or mad.

"I did nothing really. I just said what I wanted to say." I said back, drawing random things on a piece of paper. Emmett chuckled and I turned my head to look at him.

"Okay. But were did you learn those..comebacks. They were really good." He said in awe.

I laughed. I couldn't help it, it was getting ridiculous that these people thought I was like a god or something. All because I said some words to Lauren.

"Which one is your favorite?" I asked him.

"Hmm..I liked the one were you sat down, then said 'I'm sitting, now what do I look like.' That one made me laugh." He chuckled, and I just stared at him. He truly was a handsome guy...oh what was I saying? He's gorgeous! His curly brown hair, that sometimes fell in front of his face, and how he pushed it back, looking like a male model. And then his amazing muscles...oh my.

"So you like to work out a lot." I asked referring to his muscles. He smiled, it was very boyish.

"Yeah, I have a work out set in my bedroom. You should...check it out sometime." He sorta turned his face the other way when he asked. I giggled.

"I would love to. When?" I asked. Master was going to be so damn proud of me. On the first day to! This mission is going to be easy, I already knew how to kill people so it wasn't going to be hard when that time comes. But, whatever. I was ready, and I couldn't wait to finish this.

"Umm...how about tomorrow? I will have to tell my parents that your coming. So there warned." He shrugged.

"Oh. That's fine." I smiled. Master was going to freak out.

"Who are your parents?" Emmett suddenly asked me. My eyes widened, and I swear I almost peed my pants. Oh shit, oh shit, and oh shit.

"Umm...my parents died. When I was young." I said. I was being honest so I didn't feel bad about that.

"I'm sorry Cassidy. I know how it feels." He said sincerely, looking sad.

"You do?" I said shocked. I knew that he was adopted, but I didn't know that his parents died. He looked down, and nodded slowly and sadly. I felt worse for him, than I did for me.

"Do you mind me asking how your parents died?" He asked quietly.

"There two very long story's," I sighed. "I can tell you them tomorrow, when I'm at your house. I just don't feel comfortable talking about their deaths...here you know?" I was whispering.

"Right. I'm sorry." He frowned, then for the first time we payed attention to the teacher. She was going on about the middle ages, and I felt myself get bored. A lot of the other student's were talking, and she didn't seem to mind at all, and just continued informing us.

I groaned, putting my face in my hands. I heard a quiet laugh beside me, Emmett. I ignored it, and just thought. About what I wasn't sure. Many things...I needed to have a plan for tonight. I could _never _tell him the real storys of how my parents died. so there was that. Then how I was going to present myself to the Cullen's. I think I could go steal some clothes...that'd be easy.

The minutes of this class passed by tortures slow...

**************************

"Yay!" I squealed as the bell rang, and Emmett looked at me with shocked eyes.

"What?" I laughed, grabbing my stuff. I was dyeing to get out of this class, it was too boring. Emmett did make it better, but it still bored me o some extremes. Besides Emmett got in trouble with the talking so we lay cool, after that. And now, I was more excited than ever to leave, and get home to see Master.

"You don't look like the girl that would squeal." He said to me honestly.

I rolled my eyes, not giving him a response. "It's not that it's a bad thing, I was just saying you know? I just look at you and see..." He trailed off, and didn't finish.

"See what? An abused girl or something?" I had meant that as a joke.

"Yeah. Exactly. You have bruises all over your face. It must hurt, right?" He asked concerned as we walked out, of the classroom.

I laughed. "You would think." I then sighed, looking at my schedule.

"I'll take you to your next class." Emmett said softly, wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled, and nodded folding the paper back up, and sliding it into my back pocket.

"Then we have p.e. together." I said aloud.

"Oh. Really? That's awesome." He said, looking excited.

"I am going to love that class!" I couldn't help but be excited too.

Emmett laughed, and his eyes sparkled as he looked down at me. He really was a beautiful guy.

"Why? Because I'm there right?" He joked, but I could tell that he was hoping that I was going to say, yes.

I laughed. "Uh-huh." It was just to make him happy. _Do whatever you have to, to get close to him. Make him feel that he's everything in your world. _Master had told me, and I remembered.

"So, do you fall down a lot?" He asked, looking both concerned and curious.

"No, not really. If people push me, than I usually loose my balance." I joked, then added a curious, "Why?"

" I just wanted to know, if I was going to have to be on my guard and save you from falling, all the time." He said, which sounded like he was being honest.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Talking, and joking around him was so easy. It felt right, it was comfortable.

"A lot." He sighed, than opened my class door.

'I'll be here, waiting when the bell rings. Okay?" He asked, and pushed back a strand of my hair to be behind my ear. Oh my, he was a woman charmer that's for sure.

"Got it." I answered, smiling at him.

He started to turn around when he stopped and looked back at me. 'Oh, I forgot to mention. Don't let that Mike guy get to you alright? He's a whore trust me." He broke out in a smile.

"Really? I didn't really notice." I said, pretending to be confused.

"Oh yeah," Emmett rolled his eyes. "A big whore." He then laughed.

"Bye Emmett." I laughed with him, and he just waved over his shoulder.

I now walked into this class, preparing myself for a boring and long hour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am terribly sorry, that this chapter is short. Please forgive me.

The next update will be soon, and it will be longer.

Please review.

-Emmettslover


	12. A Kiss

"Why hello gorgeous." Emmett smiled as I walked out of the class doors.

I laughed at him. He could be so weird, but I liked that about him a lot.

"Hello." I smiled.

"How was your class?" He asked.

"Boring for the most part. Except for the part where I fell on my ass, when a kid pulled my chair out from under me, that gave the class a few laughs." I smiled shaking my head. It was pretty hilarious when I rememebered it.

"Who?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I think his name is Tyler. But don't worry about it, we were all joking around in that class. Mr. Reese was telling us words in Spanish, so we were all making fun of his accent and tried to copy him, but it was hilarious." I laughed.

"Sounds like your class went by better than mine did." He said with an easy smile.

"What happened in yours?" I asked him, as we walked down the school hallways.

"Wait..." He stopped walking. "What class do you have next?"

"Uh...Art?"

"Oh okay, I have HomeEc, which is right next to the art room." He nodded to himself, and we continued walking.

"Nothing really," He said now answering my question. "I just sat there, thinking about stuff as my teacher lectured on and on about some stuff that I can't remember."

I smiled. "Yeah, well I'm sorry your class was boring."

"Don't be, all classes are." He laughed.

"You got a point there." I laughed along with him. "So you and your family is adopted?" I asked, moving onto a different conversation.

"Yup," he nodded. "All of us came from the same foster home, so we've known each other for a long time now. Carlisle our dad now, adopted us all since he was informed on the fact of how close we all were with one another. It was a really nice thing for him to have done."

"That is very nice. I'm glad you guys got to of stayed together."

"Yeah," he smiled. "So am I. There truly the only family I have left now, and it would of really sucked if they left."

"I could understand on the family part. My dad is the only person I have left, after my mom died and everything. He's been taking care of me."

"Has anyone else been able to of taken care of you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I said not understanding his question.

"What I meant was, have you had anyone else that has cared for you? Like a boyfriend?" He explained.

I laughed. "No way. The guys tend to stay away from me." _Which is a good thing, considering that I'm planning on being a killer._

"Oh, that's sorta shocking."

"How?" I wondered.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"So who's your girlfriend?" I asked now.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said, sounding sad.

"I would think that you would." I smiled.

"No, but I really wish I did have one. It's not fun being single." He frowned.

"It's all about how you look at things, I guess. It can be a good thing, since here there seems to be not that much of a selection on personality wise," I scoffed, then continued. "but it could also be bad, when you are by yourself and you see your family have that special someone when your suffering by yourself."

"Exactly. I have to deal with my step brothers and sisters, live their lifes in happily while I'm by myself wishing that I did have someone like they do. It's hard."

"That could all change. You just have to take the right steps." I said, now we had arrived at the classes.

"I'll keep that in mind," He smiled winking at me. "Your class is right here. So I'll see you after?"

"Of course, your my guid now." I laughed and walked inside the Art classroom.

He rolled his eyes, and went inside the classroom, the doors closeing. I sighed, and walked into mine. I frowned immediatly when I saw who was there, Lauren. She was sitting on a table, talking to a group of friends. I smirked at her, as I walked by.

"Jesus, I thought this was Art class. Not 'let's see the hobo', class." Lauren laughed looking at me.

I just sat down at a table, and looked at a different door. I got confused as I saw the inside of another room. The teacher was walking around the class, waiting for the bell to ring. I got up real quickly, and went up to her.

"Does this room connect to the HomeEc room?" I asked her, pointing at the door that opened up, to a small office, and behind that another door where I saw a different classroom.

"Yes, it does. Welcome to the school Cassidy." My new teacher greeted me. I smiled, and thanked her before sitting back down. I was looking out that door, to see if I could see Emmett through it. I didn't, I just saw different students.

"Hello, slut." Lauren sang, standing in front of my desk.

"Hello, garbage." I sang back. She smirked, and placed her hands on her hips.

"I thought you left..." I said, remembering the cafeteria incident.

"In your dreams," She huffed.

"Okay." I said simply.

"I heard your after Emmett Cullen. Good luck with that." She laughed.

I decided if Lauren wanted to talk to me, I might as well talk to her face. I got up from the seat, hearing the bell ring now, but no one seemed to be caring as they watched me and Lauren.

"Maybe." I said.

"Yeah well it's not going to matter. He's with me. I call him when I want him, and when I do he comes to me without any complaints." She was saying this like Emmett was a dog, that obeyed her on command.

"So?" I asked.

"So?," She repeated. "I get to sleep with him, you don't."

"Okay," I shrugged.

"So don't get the idea that he's gonna be yours."

"Okay," I said again simply. Why would she think that I cared?

"God your a bitch." She said annoyingly.

"Miss Lauren!" Mrs Peterson shouted at her. "That is inapropriate!"

"Look at her! She's the one that's inapropriate!" She was pointing at me with her finger.

I raised my hand, and flipped her off. "See?" Lauren shouted.

"Your such a bitch Lauren." I laughed, unable to control myself. How did this girl live with herself, she was just wow.

"Ho."

"Whore." I mutterd back.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Fat ass." She growled.

"At least I have an ass compared to that flat thing that you have." I chuckled.

"Mother fucker."

"You guys stop it!" The teacher shouted, pressing the intercom button. She was probably going to get someone to come down here.

I impulsed at Lauren and slapped her across the face. I was tired of her shit by now, and I didn't give a flying fucker anymore.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The students cheered, repeating it with pumping their fists in the air.

Since I hit Lauren first, she was taken by surprise. She wiped the blood away from her lip, and brought her fist back up to my face. I dodged easily, and socked her in the stomach. She gasped out, clutching her stomach through her shirt.

"Come on slut! Fight back!" I shouted, and punched her in the face again. Harder this time.

People screamed when the door slammed open, and the principal and some gaurds came inside the classroom. I wasn't caring, and kept punching at Lauren who was doing nothing back. And when she did try to punch me, I was able to get out of the way, cause she didn't know how to fight worth of crap.

"Bella!" I heard a guy shout, and I froze.

"Come on!" He shouted, and I felt a soft yet firm hand grip my elbow pulling me back.

"No!" I shouted.

"Yes! Your coming with me!" Emmett shouted, and started dragging me.

Even though Emmett was strong, I knew if I wanted to I could fight him off. I was trained my whole life to learn how to fight off people like him, I could do it easily. But I let him take me, when I saw how badly I had beaten Lauren up. She was bleeding perfusly from her nose, mouth, and had a swollen eye. While I had nothing but a small scratch on my hand.

"Fuck this shit!" I shouted, breaking from Emmetts grasp and took off running.

"Cassidy!" He shouted, now running after me.

I ran out of that classroom, out of that building and I was now running of the school's campus. I wouldn't stop either. I saw the parking lot, ran towards it. I got in the parking lot, and started running off towards the direction of the fence. I was going to jump over it.

I got to the fence, and latched my feet onto the metal rings. I was about to throw my legs over it, when I felt a hand grab mine. I squeled in shock, when I was thrown back into a pair of arms.

"Emmett!," I gasped. "Let me go!"

"No, please just calm down. Calm down Cassidy. Please." He was gasping for air, and set me gently down to my feet.

"Fuck, I had no clue any one could run that effin fast." He swallowed, and gasped some more.

"Sorry," I apologized and fixed my shirt.

"Come on...You'll probably be suspended from school anyway, so come home with me."

"I don't know." I said hesintly, biting my lip.

"I'm not giving you a choice, after that stunt you just pulled. I thought you were going to kill Lauren with all of those punches you were giving her." He joked, but there was seriousness in his voice.

"I would have loved to of killed her." I muttered.

Screw Emmetts dad Carlisle being the first person I kill, it should be Lauren.

"I would kill her too if I had the oppurtunity." He smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

"If your going to go back to your house, please just let me drive you there." He offered, and I felt my heart sink.

"Um...How about I just go to your house, If my dad saw you drop me off, there might be some problems." I bit on my lip harder.

"Got it Boo." He laughed, and took my hand walking me back to his car.

It was a Jeep Wrangler that was black. I was instantly in love with his car, it was way too cool. He opened the passenger door, and helped me in. I thanked him, and he got in on his own side.

The minutes passed by, both of us were quiet. When we got to his house, he sighed in relief.

"This is really good, my parents aren't here." He smiled.

"That is a good thing." I sighed with him, and hopped out of his car.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked me, when he came around to me. He placed his hand on my forehead and frowned.

"No," I answered truthfully. "I have the worst headache, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I need a shower, my face hurts, my throat burns when I speak, and I have to use the bathroom."

Emmett chuckled, and smiled. Did he find my pain amusing?

"Let's fix all of that then."

We walked inside after he pulled out the keys to unlock the door. His place was a lot like the Ranch, where Master and I are at. It was big, and nicely kept.

"This is how it'll go I guess. I will get you Tylenol for your headache, will you use the bathroom and take a shower, I'll make you some food. After you eat you can get some rest. Sound good?" Emmett asked me.

I sighed, and rested my head on his arm as we walked up the stairs. "Very, very good. Thank you." I was gratefull.

"How can I thank you?" I giggled asking him.

"A kiss would be nice." He said shyly, looking away.

"You want me to kiss you?" I asked confused.

So soon? I thought.

"I would like it." He was blushing.

I smiled, and got on my toes. He smiled, and bent his head down the rest of the way. I giggled right before our lips pressed together.

It was heaven.

-------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! :)

if you haven't noticed I changed my penname into ping-pongplayer. :)

Go check out my new story, Playing The Key's.

Its jasper and Bella, vampire story also.

Go read and Review it!!!

Review this chapter!

*ping-pongplayer


	13. Mexican TakeOut

_**Note at the End.**_

I couldn't help but giggle. It seemed funny. I wasn't sure if it was okay to giggle after you just first kissed somebody but I did. And I couldn't stop.

"Is you giggling a bad sign that I did something wrong?" Emmett asked, and with his fingertips touched his lips.

I giggled again, and shook my head. "Nothing, it's just me sorry."

"Your really odd. Like weird." He laughed, and I blushed from embarrassment.

"Thanks. That's a pretty good compliment." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, that'd be mean. I meant that your like a different person, than from the other girls at the school. That's good right?"

"Better," I shrugged.

"My bathroom is upstairs, second door to the left. I'll get you something to eat while your up there. There should be towels in the small cupboard next to the bathroom sink." He explained to me, and I nodded after every sentence.

"Thanks." I said, walking up the stairs.

"Wait Cassidy," Emmett called for me when I had gone three steps up the stairs. I stopped and looked down at him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to call home or something? Just in case your dad starts to worry?"

"Um," I stuttered. "Sure." I said slowly then quickly added. "Later though, I think hes still at work."

"Okay." He answered, and walked away. I finished climbing the stairs, and entered the bathroom that I immediately saw. It was way huger than any bathroom I had seen. I grabbed a towel, where he said they'd be, and striped off my clothes.

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Okay." I answered her, and walked to my kitchen.

While I stood there in the kitchen, I stared at my refrigerator. I wasn't sure what I was going to make for Cassidy, but I needed to think of something. She was hungry.

As I opened my fridge, I realized something. I was _not _a cooker. I sighed, not wanting to give Cassidy some plain old cereal to eat on. But I wasn't sure how to make anything really. So I was stuck.

A thought came to my head. I could order the food.

Yup, that'd work. I picked up the house phone, and dialed the number to a Mexican restaurant that I went to all the time with my family. When they answered, I ordered the same old same old. Chicken fajitas, nachos, and a couple burritos. That should do.

The shower water was going, so I knew that Cassidy was taking a shower. I sat back on my couch and waited for her, and the food deliver guy to come. As I was by myself, I kept thinking over how this school day went. There was no doubt that the school was going to call my parents, and I'd be busted, but I really had no option but to leave school.

When I heard shouts, and screaming from the Art room while I was in class, I instantly knew that it had to be Cassidy. I got out of my seat, and ran through the connecting doors as fast as I could. When I got there, I knew what I was already going to see.

Cassidy beating the shit out of Lauren.

Lauren was taking a pretty bad beating from her, I had to say. I had never seen anyone fight with that much _skill _and _power_. Cassidy had to of learn how to of fought like that from somebody, and not on her own.

For awhile I was scared that Cassidy was going to kill Lauren. I mean, she was getting pretty bad and just wouldn't stop. I was so lucky to have gotten her out of that classroom.

And then just to make it worse for me, Cassidy takes off running. And I mean really _run_. I scoffed for a second...and I thought _I _was fast. Not compared to her I wasn't. She was like a speedy devil, running away like that.

Again, I got really lucky when she stopped at that fence. It wasn't like she really _stopped_, she just took a second to leap off from the ground and cling onto it. I got there just in time to grab her arms, and yank her back. She didn't seem that happy about it, but I couldn't of just had let her run off.

Why I was so caring over her all of a sudden, I didn't know. And I still don't. Its like I want to protect her, even though shes not mine to claim over. Every time I see her, I get this fierce emotion in me, to be there for her. Anything she wanted I'd probably give her.

Cassidy seemed different. I mean she is different from everyone else, and thats something I got to admire. She seems so..._detached _from the real world, and whats surrounding her.

She got my attention instantly though. When I first saw her back talking Lauren, I knew that I was going to have to get to know her. I wanted to. The way she stood up for herself, and not take shit from Lauren the way all the other girls did, was really interesting. Cassidy, to me, was just that kind of a person that is wrapped up in all of these different mystery's, that I want to know so bad about. She _must _have some type of a strange life at home, to be so bold, and proud of herself.

"I hope you don't mind Emmett," Cassidys soft amazing voice said to me, making me open my eyes and turn my head to the staircase from where she was coming from. "But my clothes were sorta...um, covered in blood, so I didn't want to wear that. So I just put on some of your clothes."

My mouth hung open as I stared at her.

Her smooth creamy legs were exposed to me, showing off how long and touchable they were to my eyes. And she was only wearing a pair of one of my boxers that were of course long on her, which covered up some of her thighs, but I saw them.

Then she was wearing one of my OSU University t-shirts, and through the cotton fabric I could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. I held back my desirable groan, as I raised my eyes higher to see her face.

Her brown hair was darker, as they were wet tangled curls around her face. Her face was flushing a very light pink, making her rosy cheeks stand out. The bruises on her face was still noticeable, but her natural beauty made them disappear almost. Cassidy was looking at me with amusement in her warm brown eyes, and biting on her fingernail.

"That's fine." I choked out, unable to take my eyes off of her.

She laughed, and came to walk over to the couch when the doorbell rang.

"That's the delivery guy," I said to her as I got up to answer the door. "I ordered us Mexican food, if that's okay with you." I then said, as I paused with my hand on the doorknob.

"That's fine with me." She nodded, and sat at the arm of the couch, and crossed one leg over the other. I had to shake my head before I lost my control, and answered the door.

"Here you go sir," The delivery guy said, handing me a few boxes. The smell of burritos and nachos entered my nose. "Your total is twenty-five, sixty."

"Cass? Can you take these?" I asked for her help, my hands suddenly full.

"Yeah." She answered quickly, and took the items from my hands.

"Thanks." I said, and glanced behind me once to see that she walked to the kitchen. When I turned back to the guy to pay him, I wasn't very happy.

The guy looked like he was drooling, and was leaning his head to the side to see around me, to see _her_. His eyes were slightly wide, as he just stared and I wasn't really in the mood to take his shit.

"Wow," He whistled. "She is _hot_."

"She is my girlfriend, so take your money and back the fuck off." I threatened, and threw the money at his face, and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asked, as she walked back into the living room, with a plate full on cheese and nachos.

I laughed, suddenly happy and fine again. I wasn't going to worry about that guy...not today at least.

"Nothing." I shook my head, sitting with her. I took a couple of chips, dipping it in the nachos then eating them. They crunched in my mouth.

"Good, huh? Why don't you feed me some?" She asked smiling.

"Sorry, how could I forget?" I laughed, taking one of the chips making sure they were fully dipped in the cheese.

Cassidy leaned into my hand, opening her mouth. I placed the chip in, and she ate it. She moaned at the taste then sat back. Me and her ate the rest in silence.

"Gonna make the call now?" I asked her, referring to calling her dad or something.

"Yeah." She swallowed her food, then got up and entered the kitchen.

That's what I was really starting to like about her. She didn't really need to be told where anything was, or what she can and can't do. She was just...god, I can't describe it. She was different, she was unique.

I _had _to make her my girlfriend.

------------------------------------------

hope u liked the chapter. Please review, it would be very kind! Love ya!

*ping-pongplayer


	14. My Apologies

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated on ANY of my stories. I don't know what happened, besides the fact that I honestly just didn't have the time to keep updating. Its summer vacation now, and I got myself a laptop, Fucking finally haha. SO, I will be updating on ALL STORIES.

I'll have updates done by next week, on all of my stories. I hope you guys are happy that I'm back, 'cause I sure as hell am.

To the people who have messaged me on here, I know a lot of you were upset. I'm sorry to have made any of you feel that way. I will get back to you guys also, as soon as I can.

I'm back for good this time. so please, comment, and subscribe. It means a lot to authors like me. 3


End file.
